Making of a Star
by rainbow4
Summary: Jeff loves Star. Star loves Jeff. The only problem is telling each other...
1. Lesson One - Amy is always right

Star leant back on the counter and wiped her hands down her apron.   
Working in the coffee house was a crappy job, but until something   
happened on the wrestling front, she was stuck. 'Hey, Star!' she   
turned round to come face to face with her friend, the one Jeff   
Hardy. 'Hey Jeff! What can I get ya?'. Jeff smirked, 'A smile?'.   
Star smiled, and rolled her eyes, 'Now what can I get ya?'. 'A   
coffee thanks, extra strong, I haven't slept in two days!' Jeff   
said, yawning as she plonked his coffee cup on the counter in   
front of him. 'Hows the wrestling school goin, by the way?', he   
asked, taking a sip of his drink and looking up at Star. She   
smiled, 'Yeah, OK. I nearly killed my instructor the other day   
though - he bet I couldn't pull off a moonsault - so I did, and   
I landed on him.'. Jeff laughed. 'So basically you're gonna get   
chucked out soon!'.   
Amy walked in, and sat down beside Jeff. 'Hey Star! Hows it goin?'.   
'Yeah, alright. What can I getcha?' Star said, tying back her hair.   
'Just a coffee.' Amy said, and turned to Jeff, 'Hey Rainbow! It's   
Thursday! All the guys will be at the gym waiting for ya!'.   
'What?' Jeff said, rubbing his tired eyes, 'Oh shit!'. He ran out   
of the coffee house, leaving Amy and Star chatting.   
'You know you're gonna have to tell him.' Amy said, cupping her   
hands round her coffee. Star rolled her eyes and put her hands on   
her hips, 'Tell him what?'. 'Duh!' Amy smiled, 'That you have   
feelings for him! It's so obvious! He might not be able to, but   
I can read you like a book!'. Star dropped her arms and leant on   
the counter, her head in her hands, 'That obvious, huh? But I   
can't say anything - he wouldn't be interested.'. 'Why not?'   
Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, 'What's wrong   
with you?'. Star smirked, 'I'm an amateur wrestler stuck in a   
dead end job with no money. He's a WWF Superstar with a flashy   
car and millions of female fans across the world. See my point?'.   
Amy shook her head, 'You're wrong. I know you're wrong.'. 


	2. Lesson Two - Friends are always there

It was 2 o'clock when Jeff was woken from his sleep by a banging on   
his door. 'Woah!' he called, rubbing his eyes, 'Wait a minute!'. He   
opened the door, where a tear-stained Star stood, in a ripped t-shirt   
and black trousers. 'Star? What in the blue hell happened to you?' he   
asked, ushering her inside. She sat on his couch, crying   
uncontrollably, 'I...I was in my flat...and...and they came in   
and...and they hit me...and...'.   
Jeff snaked his arm around her, 'What? You were attacked?'. 


	3. Lesson three - Bad things can end up goo...

Amy got the voice message on her cell phone and drove straight   
over to Jeff's house. She knocked on the door impatiently, and   
walked in when the door opened. 'Sssh!' Jeff motioned, 'Star's   
still sleeping.'.   
'What happened to her? Is she OK?' Amy whispered. Jeff sighed,   
and explained, 'She was in her flat, and some guys jumped her.   
They beat her up, smashed her round the head with a bottle and   
knocked her out. When she woke up, all her stuff was gone, and   
she came here. She had no where else to go, and she didn't want   
the cops involved.'. The two silenced when they saw Star enter   
the room, in just an oversized 2eXtreme t-shirt. 'Hey you guys.   
I'm really sorry about this, I'll be out by tonight, I promise.'   
she apologized. 'No. You're not going anywhere. You're staying   
right here where we can keep an eye on you.' Jeff said firmly as   
Amy nodded in agreement. Star smiled. Finally, she was safe. 


	4. Lesson four - Truth if the best policy

2 months later...   
Jeff sat down as the TV buzzed and Star brushed her hair next to   
him. He thought how 2 days had turned into 2 weeks, and then into   
2 months. And how friendship had turned into love. He knew he should   
tell her, but he couldn't. He was a chicken. A wimp. Whatever. He   
just couldn't bring himself to do it.   
She put her hairbrush down and snuggled up to him as her eyes focused   
on the TV. He looked down at her, her green eyes dancing around as   
she followed the picture on the screen, her brown hair falling over   
her shoulders. 'What is she doing to me?' he thought, looking away   
from her and rolling his eyes in disgust at himself. At the same time,   
Star thought the same thing, wishing he would just lean down and kiss   
her! He looked down at her again, and her eys met. Their eyes   
explored each others, and they leant down into a passionate kiss.   
Amy and Matt stopped making out, and looked at each other in   
amazement, 'Did that just happen?' Amy asked her boyfriend as   
Jeff and Star giggled. 'You better believe it!' Star laughed as   
Amy and Matt sat with their mouths open wide. 


	5. Lesson five - Love really is blind, and ...

After Matt and Amy had left, Star lay on top of Jeff, facing   
the ceiling as they talked. 'Why didn't you say something?' she   
said, as she gripped his hand. 'Ha!' Jeff smiled, 'Why didn't   
you? You were killing me!'.   
'It doesn't matter now anyways.' Star said, turning round to   
kiss him again, 'Coz now we both know!' 


End file.
